


公路旅行

by Blackbird_night



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_night/pseuds/Blackbird_night
Summary: 普通的公路旅行，有缘会有点后续。可能有一点点隐喻的BruceJay
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	公路旅行

横跨堪萨斯州的行程也不知道是由谁提起，或许是希望所有人感情变好的老管家阿尔弗雷德，又或许是平日里最多话的迪克，总之还是百年不变的关乎家庭的沟通与协调什么的，在达米安和杰森彻底搞懂这到底发生什么的时候就已经一起被塞进了R63 AMG里，连着一人一本的旅行笔记和少许行李。

汽车运行的引擎声和着窗外探进的风让人昏昏沉沉。这是他们启程的第七天，没有什么理由，可能是想在每日高压的生活喘口气和还有某些他们也无法解释的原因，他们就这样被捆在同一架车中，被安全带压在彼此的旁边。

电台节目滋滋啦啦地播放着主持人自以幽默的话语，达米安已经不像几天前一样锋芒毕露，他这把刀已经被单调乏味的公路旅程套起来了。杰森偶尔会观察一下他旁边这个闷得快疯掉的崽子，十七岁的他和十三岁的他差别最明显还是在体型上头，脸部轮廓与布鲁斯越加相似了，身型也早已从个小不点直追上自己，也许不久后便会超过自己。

第一夜的他们是在野外渡过的。

篝火劈𥚃啪啦的声音盖不着崽子无止尽的抱怨声，他们的通讯器和手机早就被多事的“家人们”收走，只剩下老旧的纸质地图，不多的换洗衣物，一大叠让他们在途中挥霍补给用的美金，一点干粮和饮用水和旅行用品。

“为什么我们不能回去？”已经渡过变声期的少年声音少去了几分女气与沙哑，与杰森久远记忆中的那声音偶有重叠，但更凶、更似头会在你面前耀舞扬威的狮崽。“陶德，你在发什么呆？”达米安凑到了他跟前，绿眸带着点被忽视的不满紧盯着他，杰森觉得他可能从中瞅到了自己，他张了张唇，还没开始说话又被咄咄逼人地压得再往后一点，旅车稍热的外壳紧贴着他背。

“我们没必要去迁就格雷森。”他皱着眉，凑得更近了。

鼻息交融，此刻他们呼吸的频率彷佛也变得一样。杰森抬手似抓又反推了一把这个对他没有丝毫敬意的弟弟“让你爸爸和阿尔弗在退休前安心一点吧，小孩。”

木柴和炭混合燃烧的味道沾染在食物上头，野营才有的风味，不得不说远离城市喧嚣繁华的感觉还不错。今天开始不是红头罩与罗宾的晚上交锋，而是杰森陶德和达米安韦恩虚假的兄弟公路旅行故事。迪克放了一把吉他进后座，但他和达米安都没有去碰它的打算。他们各占一边，互相默契地不打扰渡过了这个晚上。

太阳升起没多久他们便重新启程，那张破旧的地图只会在有分叉路口的时候被翻出来，更多的时候还是呆在夹层里充当一张无用的废纸。

这是他们出发的第三天，达米安还是会在他开车的时候吱吱喳喳几句，但已经不像第一天和第二天一样烦着要回去。他拿着笔在自己的旅行日记上涂涂画画，每当他察觉到自己正在被他观察的时候便会恶狠狠地回上一句“专心开车！”或者“收好你的好奇心！”咬牙切齿的劲和他还是十岁的时候没什么两样。

他们在一个加油站停了下来，用着现金填充了一下旅车一直备受榨压的油缸，顺便搬上了几桶汽油进后备箱作保险计划，这样就算他们受不住对方也可以试试看这几箱汽油能先烧死谁。

杰森在加油站的便利店清算着汽油的费用，额外揪上了三打啤酒敬这该死的现实。他竟然和家里最讨人厌的那个小崽子渡过了三天还没搞得一身伤，简直是神迹。店员结算的空档时间，他看向了外头，达米安那小子早也不安分地溜了出去，还顺了他的烟，离他、离这一切远远地燃起一小阵烟雾。

或许时间的确是过得很快。

伸手按了按又专注了一天的而酸涨的太阳穴，杰森忍不住笑了出声，又多拿了两打包装好的瓶装啤酒继续结算。远处的达米安吹着风，呛人的烟味把他呛得连连咳嗽，少许泪水因此溢出，他不明白烟草的魅力，也许这就是所谓的生活的味道吧？他再次深深吸了一口才把燃到一半的香烟扔了，运动鞋的鞋尖辗压踩灭这点火苗，任由风翻过这一页，带着这些刚才占了他肺部每一部分的生活远去。

日记得写上醉酒的达米安并不好伺候，他的脾气更加差劲了。杰森坐在床上看着气势汹汹地站在他面前却是在委屈巴巴地哭诉自己遭的不公平对待的小孩，他自顾自地说着“你和德雷克就没有喜欢过我。”“我明明已经很努力了。”，这情况像极了他当初从录像看到他发现提宝的打击名单时的那模样，可现在更难缠，他的安抚奶嘴夜翼不在这里。杰森努力回忆着小时候阿尔弗告诉他要怎样安抚小布鲁斯的方法，尝试着把他拥进了怀里，绞进脑汁地翻出几句话而不是无力地说着“我没有”地去反驳这些积聚很久的投诉，打算把醉酒的小孩赶紧哄进梦乡里头结束这一天。  


可他们接吻了。

绿眸的小狮子咬上了他唇，在他反应过来前便挑开了他的唇关，没有太多经验的凶兽仅循着本能反应地推逐而上压开对方的唇，绕上他舌拉拽含进唇中啃咬吸吮，吻技是与在外身为布鲁斯宝贝父亲相反的笨拙青涩，把这记作一个吻甚至能说是为了不伤他格外要强的自尊心。杰森感受着抓着自己衣领的力道，抬手缓慢在达米安脸上轻摩挲着要他放松，报复地咬咬他下唇才逐渐牵引并教导着这个咬得他生痛的小孩怎样才是一个吻。

这是他自己送上门的，他想着。

达米安之前被吹夸的快速学习能力是没有丁点水份，即使理智剩下不多，但几个来回之间他们的主导权已经再次轮换。舌尖扫过齿龈，达米安在他唇里旋转搅动舔砥，用着他刚给出的技巧一快三慢与他纠缠厮磨，缠人地夺去他的氧气，在他嘴里翻云覆雨，直到他呛声也不愿放过。

Jay. 酒精染哑的声音在他耳边更似另一个他曾崇拜的人，那片漆黑的披风在夜里把他搂进怀里。青春期对男女感情懵懂时的深夜他得承认他对他曾有过些不道德的想法。要是没有发生意外的话，那份想法应该是以被数落一番分不清感情而告终。在他腰间抚摸揉捏的手不同普通少年该有的手，充斥着伤疤与许多训练留下的痕迹，此刻又印在他的身上让他被迫品尝那番滋味。达米安横冲直撞的那股劲头一直没消失过，他只是把这藏起来了，像他们所有人一样藏起自己最不理智的一面。他藏起了最为胡闹的，身为孩子的一面。

在哥谭生活的没有正常人，所有汽车旅馆柜子里的润滑液大多数是为了路过的货车司机和妓女准备的劣质货，打开的时候带着一股气味。那些黏稠液体就着瓶口被挤进他的体内，与身体截然不同的冰冷激得杰森在达米安的背上再留下一道红痕，他咬着他的肩喘着气，任由这个比他小上近十年的弟弟在他体内自由探索着，指头在他穴道中交合按压把他力气一点点地抽去到他不耐烦地开口让他快一点插进去或者睡觉，毕竟他们没有一整个夜晚可以去浪费。

不像普通的新手一样慢慢撑开自己的床上伴侣，达米安莽撞的长驱直入把他顶得一个哆嗦、一个措手不及，扒着他手臂的手颤抖着收紧。双腿被捏着打开并压到最尽地深出深入地索取，每下每次都要迫得他喘不过气来且不得不仰着头大口大口地呼吸着，想要嚷停却连脚趾也因为强烈的刺激而忍不住蜷缩起来地呻吟着。

肉欲和酒精同样把他脑袋清得空空如也，在吱呀作响的床上抛下无必要的颜面去要求对方的亲昵和拥抱，嗅着那份相似的气味放纵自己一回。

在第五天他们的空调就因为过度工作而坏掉了，燥热空气惹得脾气本就不好的他们的气氛再一次针锋相对起来。杰森仍记得昨天达米安起床时那副嘴脸，和天塌下来差不多，脸红得像个被喜欢的男孩非礼了的小姑娘一样半天憋不出一句话来，吃早餐的时候还盯着他想要说些什么，最后还是吱吱唔唔地只说了句会想办法负责地窝在了副驾驶。

他故意逗弄着问了句“你想怎样负责，付钱吗？”一旁窝着的小蝙蝠便像是被冒犯了一样地炸起了毛大声反问“你以为自己是妓女吗？陶德？”，过后不久又收敛起脾气，把自己藏了起来在日记上写写画画，打着死不搭理他的态度来逃避残酷的现实。瞅着他这副模样，杰森只好把还没出口的“又不是你被操哑了”这话收了回去，旋开瓶盖让水沾沾唇重新关注路况，停止继续刺激旁边还在和现实博斗的小孩。

公路上吹着的风不像车用空调吹出的冷风，有点闷躁。旅车的几面车窗都已被打开，防止他们两个在这样的盛夏里被闷熟。达米安靠着车窗吹着风，近半个脑袋危险地探了出去，风把他头发吹得乱糟糟的同时又添了点平凡。“你要伸舌头散下热吗？”“你再说一遍？”本还在探头出去乘凉的男孩调了回来挑眉怒视着他，显然是知道了对方把他刚才的动作当成了什么，张牙舞爪的模样搭着现在凌乱的发型倒也没了平时的恶相，和个普通的大男孩一样。

“拿起地图，看看我们离最近的小镇还有多久。”杰森单手握着方向盘，另手硬是探了过去摸了把和外表不一样的松软头发，趁着还是面对这无止尽的直路地狱时亲了口狮崽爪子的肉垫“要想继续下去，我们得先给你修修车。”

这趟旅途的终点还远着呢。


End file.
